Life isn't a walk in the park
by my daydream world
Summary: the Outlaws in school


This is my the outlaws at school story. I keep try different ideas and this is one of them story I hope you enjoy :D I do not own Robin Hood

**Life isn't a walk in the park**

**Chapter one**

**The last day of summer**

"The last day of the summer Holidays" said Allan throwing a stone into the river. "Tomorrow we're been back at school again surrounded by teachers, rules, teachers and the Black Knights"

Will groaned at the mention of school and the Black Knights. "Thanks for reminding me. I was trying not to think about school"

"Hey I though you be glad" said Allan turning to his friend "I mean you get full use of art room and the woodwork room" Will shrugged "Come on lets stop thinking about school at all today. We got one more day of freedom, yet find the others and do something fun"

Will raised an eyebrow Like what?"

Allan just grinned "Come on"

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,.. .,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..., ,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,,...,,,. ..,,,...,,,.

Robin, Much and John spend the morning walking around town and now they were sitting on a beach "So what now?" asked Much after a few minutes doing nothing.

"Yet get some fish and chips for lunch" said Robin "I'm paying"

"Sounds good to me" said John

They sat on a beach eating and talking about food and girls and things like that. They were just finishing their food when Allan and Will appeared "Hey" said Robin "its chip and Dale. We were wondering where you got too"

" I'm not a talking rat" said Allan crossly

"They're chipmunks" correct Much

"Same thing" said Allan not really caring "So what are you guys up to do?"

Well I was think a game of footie" said Robin "I mean they're five of us so that's two against two with a goalie"

Much spoke up "I'm the goalie" he said before anyone else could say so

"Fine with me" said Allan "You let them all in anyway"

"Do not" said Much

"Do too"

"Hey girls, girls play nicely" said Robin "I get my football form home, coming?"

John shrugged "We got nothing better to do"

he gang walked in the direction of Robins house. Just chatting away and making fun of each other. "That's were Gisborn lives" said Robin pointing to one of the more upper class houses. "With his sister Isabella, she almost as bad as he is"

"You fancy her didn't you" said Allan "When you first saw her"

"No" said Robin "Marian is the only one for me, we were made for each other... she just can't see it let" Robin got to his fort door and got out his key and open it. "Come in, dad working" And they all went into Robin house. "And don't nick anything again Allan"

"For the last time it wasn't me" said Allan "Just because I be caught shop lifting once before doesn't make me a thief"

"You been caught three time" said Will "And all the stuff at school too..."

Allan rolled his eyes "You can't talk _Will _you and little Luke got in a hell of a lot of trouble for stealing too"

Will looked slightly angry "That's different and you know that"

"What's up with you two today?" asked Robin not expecting an answer "Look lets just have a nice game of football before you kill each other alright?"

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,. ..,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,...,,,...,,...,, ,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,..,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,... ,,,...,,,..

The teams were Robin and John vs Will and Allan. The was a long hard game and the score was three Two. Robin was quite happy about his win. Allan complained that John was a giant and it was nearly impossible to be the ball around him... Also he was worried John would fall over and landed on top of him and turn him into a pancake. So they change the teams to Robin and Will vs Allan and John. Robin and Will won five three. So they swap the team one last time to Robin and Allan vs Will and John and drew two two.

"I think we should take part in the inter-school football torment this year" said Robin "All of us on a team we'll be unstoppable"

"Count me out" said Much "My asthma might play up"

"You were fine just now" said Allan

"Well... it's just a little game in the park between friends" said Much "At school it will be against the other gangs.. .including the black knight... that's the real reason behind it"

"Look" said Robin "We already know we're better than them... we just going to show the whole school that . In a way that looks great in our CVs and doesn't get us in any trouble" Robin looked at his gang "What do you say?"

"I'm in" said Allan at once

"Me too" said John

Will paused "My dad is working for sheriff father at that factory, if he loses that job..."

"We know" said Robin quickly "We'll been playing by the rules. Any way sheriff old man know your dad is the best at making things. If he fired him he would lose lot on money... so are you in"

Will nodded "Alright then"

They all looked at Much "Look I'm not playing any football... but I'll help in anyway I can"

"Half time snacks" smiled Allan

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..,,,... ,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,,..., ,,...,,,...,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,..,,,.,,.,,.,,,. ,,,.,,,.,,,.,

The day was drawing to a close. The outlaws bid each other good bye. Robin and Much went one way and Will, Allan and John headed the other way. Each one of them dreaded the first day back at school. But none of them could wait to see that it would bring.

**Done and dusted mostly coped from a old notebook I found :D hope you enjoyed . **


End file.
